


Love Blooms In The Snow

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [23]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Prompt - Absence, Prompt - Locked out in the cold, Written for the WW2018WinterFluffEvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Hecate worries as a snowstorm rages outside and Pippa is nowhere to be found.





	Love Blooms In The Snow

"Hecate, dear, why don't you take a seat? Have a cup of tea?" Ada was perched precariously on the edge of her brightly, upholstered chair, her familiar nervously twitching on her lap.

"HB, come on, you're going to wear a hole into the floor if you keep on." Dimity tried detracting from the tension that was prevalent in the air of Ada's study.

The source of upheaval, Hecate Hardbroom, was pacing up and down in front of the fireplace, ignoring her colleagues, sympathetic pleas.

"Pippa is a sturdy witch, I'm sure she'll be fine," Ada offered.

"She left hours ago, have you seen the weather out there?" Hecate snapped, gesturing violently toward the window where the eye of a blizzard could clearly be seen. "What if something's happened to her? I'd never be able to forgive myself." Pippa should've arrived at Cackles over two hours ago, they hadn't seen one another in months, and Pippa had been so excited, she'd risked her safety: Hecate had attempted to go and retrieve her friend personally, but Ada and Dimity had magically imprisoned her.

Just then, a loud bang was heard coming from the front door, with the distraction, Hecate managed to overpower her magical chains and immediately fled the room.

"I wonder if she'd be so concerned if it were either of us who had gotten lost in absence?" Dimity quipped sarcastically.

"Now, now, Dimity..."

"Well, it's true isn't it," Dimity laughed loudly, the smirk on Ada's face wasn't as well hidden as the headmistress thought. "Would Hecate be as worried if she felt nothing but friendship for Miss Pentangle?"

"No," Ada shook her head, "but we both know that's not the case." 

"Do you think we should help things along a bit? You know, give them both a bit of a push?" 

"Dimity, don't you dare," Ada warned. "Love will blossom in the light, don't be the shadow of a cloud."

Meanwhile, Hecate had sprinted downstairs and wrenched the large, wooden doors open. There, right in front of her, stood Pippa Pentangle, drenched and shivering.

"Hiccup... sorry I'm late."

"Pippa," Hecate grasped the blonde and drew her close, enveloping her in warmth and comfort. "You silly girl, I've been so worried about you!" Perhaps it was born from sheer relief, but Hecate knew it wasn't, she peppered kisses all over Pippa's face, and when her actions registered in her mind, she tried to draw back, stopped only by Pippa's tight hold.

"Hecate?" Pippa looked directly into Hecate's eyes with an emotion the brunette could not place.

"I love you, Pipsqueak! Don't ever do that to me again, alright?"

Pippa lunged forward, catching Hecate's lips, "I love you too, Hiccup, I'd do anything - go to any lengths - to be with you."

At the head of the stairs, Ada and Dimity stood watching the romantic scene develope. "I think your theory of light might be awry, Ada, it would seem that love blooms in the snow..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on;
> 
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow


End file.
